


Toys

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gavin's away in England, Michael got himself a little toy to help himself through the lonely nights...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

Just one more week. Just one more week. Michael kept repeating the mantra to himself. Just one more week until Gavin was home. The man had gone back to England for a couple months, to renew his visa and all that jazz, leaving his boyfriend on his own once again.

Michael was faring better than he had the last time the man left, partially because of the gifts they made for each other. Both men had given each other a bit of a naughty gift, for when they felt lonely. As one might expect, they were pictures. Naughty ones. Ones that brought passionate nights back to mind, made them think back to intimate moments and pleasurable experiences.

They also took the next step and made a video, taping their last bout of love before Gavin left, and it, along with the pictures, kept them both at least somewhat satisfied until they could see each other again. 

Michael had gotten a little dissatisfied just using his hands after a week, and bought something he’d typically never would. It was a dildo, strangely blue in color, and about as long and thick as Gavin was, with a flared base. Michael had taken far more time than he’d like to admit trying to find the perfect one, he wanted to find the closest match to Gavin’s cock that he could, to perfect the fantasy.

Despite being blue, it was the best match, if not a little too short. Michael made use of it quite often, along with the video and pictures. It was a bit sad and lonely, but it was enough to placate him.

Now that he had only a week until Gavin was back, Michael was incredibly tense, and utterly horny. He could just picture the man coming home already, and he couldn’t wait. He had just gotten home from work, Gavin texted him and asked him to be free because he’d be skyping him soon.

The auburn-haired man was anxious and excited to see the man’s face again. He could just picture kissing it, his lips on the others after so long. He glanced at his phone, 6:15. He had some time before Gavin would call. He hurriedly popped into the shower, washing away the daily dirt and grime.

He took a little time to daydream, picturing Gavin in the shower with him, pressing him against the cold wall. He leaned back, shivering at the change in temperature as his back pressed to tile. Eyes closed, he moved his hands how he imagined Gavin would, gently trailing up and down his body, teasing a nipple awake with one hand while the other gently gripped his mostly limp cock.

He tenderly pumped himself until he was half awake, pulling away from his cock and grabbing a small bottle they kept on the shampoo rack, coating a couple fingers with the liquid inside. He spread his legs, almost tortuously slowly pressing into himself, breathing in sharply as the tight heat engulfed his finger. Gently he started to push in and out of himself, going at the dreadfully slow pace Gavin preferred, adding a second digit when he was ready. He continued to tease himself with his fingers for little bit before turning off the shower and getting out.

He quickly dried off, hurrying to the bedroom, flicking on the TV as he grabbed the dildo from it's hiding spot in his bedside drawer. He grabbed his phone, connecting it to a cord that stuck out from his TV, pulling up the video and starting it halfway through, already past the foreplay. Gavin's tender voice filled the room and Michael shivered, laying back and watching for a bit as the Brit on the screen pumped in and out of Michael, groaning his name as he did. The curly-haired man lined up the rubber cock with his entrance, slowly pushing in, breathing in slowly as he kept going until it was fully inside, the base pressed against his ass. It didn't hurt, it was just that typical uncomfortableness that came with stretching a part of him that typically wasn't meant to be stretched. But god did it feel good.

When he was ready, he grabbed onto the base and slowly pulled it out, thrusting it back in when just the tip was left. He slowly found a pace, trying his best to match Gavin's thrusts on the tape, huffing and biting back moans as he fucked himself. He closed his eyes, listening to the man's voice on the video and picturing him there, focusing on the fantasy. In fact, he was focusing so intently that he missed the quiet click of the front door opening. Missed the gentle footsteps of someone walking around the flat to find him. Missed the soft creak of the bedroom door opening. He only noticed the loud thump of bags hitting the floor, and his eyes flashed open, turning his head and catching Gavin staring wide-eyed at him.

Michael froze, cheeks quickly flushing in embarrassment as he stared at the man he hadn't expected to see for another seven days. Gavin walked in, turning off the TV and turning to face Michael. He no longer looked shocked, eyes looking almost hazy with lust as he smiled devilishly at the naked man on the bed. "Can honestly say this was the last thing I expected to come home to." he said finally, kicking off his shoes and socks and pulling off his jacket. The auburn-haired man made to move and pull the toy out so he could sit up, but Gavin tutted, shaking his head.

"Stay put." he said simply, pulling off his shirt and working on his pants. Michael did just that. As Gavin removed his pants and boxers, Michael could see the man was already half-hard just from the sight of him. Gavin climbed onto the bed, hovering over the other man. He kissed him, almost painfully passionate, and had to pull himself away when Michael refused to stop. He grabbed the base of the dildo, and the curly-haired man jolted, he'd half-forgotten the thing was in him. "So this is what's been keeping you company while I was away, eh?" Gavin asked, pulling it out slowly before thrusting it back in.

Michael's body tensed, eyes wide. He hadn't expected Gavin to continue with it, not that he'd complain. "W-Well you left, I had to find something." Michael argued, and the Brit laughed. "I suppose so." he began to slowly pump in and out of the older man with the dildo, going slow but deep, watching Michael as the man squirmed and trembled under Gavin's toying. The man continued, thrusting in and out, watching and getting mesmerized at Michael's reactions. His cock was standing at attention now, begging to take the dildo's place. "Gavin..." Michael whimpered out, after a particularly deep thrust of the fake cock. Gavin stilled, closing his eyes and trying to keep his composure.

There would be no saving face. "Bloody hell Michael, you're just so..." Gavin growled his words, pulling out the dildo and setting it to the side. "So fucking sexy." he finished, barely able to think enough to finish the sentence. He lined himself up as fast as he could, pressing into the slick heat and groaning in bliss. He had no patience to properly appreciate it though, mind overloaded with arousal, and began to pound into Michael, pushing the man's legs up to get a better position, thrusting his cock in and out as quickly as he could. Michael was grabbing onto his shoulders, his legs pressed nearly to his chest as Gavin slammed into him, hissing out the older man's name and praising him when he could find the words.

Both men were already half-way there when they'd started, so they knew it wouldn't last long. They didn't need it to, already overwhelmed with enough lust and bliss to satisfy them both. Michael was digging his nails into Gavin's back as he desperately clung on, Gavin's knuckles white as they gathered fistfuls of bed sheets as he focused all he could on ravaging Michael to his full power before they hit their peak. The room was filled with gasps and moans as the men reached the brink together, Gavin emptying himself inside Michael while the other man coated their stomachs with his own seed.

Slowly Gavin pulled out, sitting back and looking at the panting sweaty mess that was his boyfriend. His curls were damp and sticking to his face and neck, eyes screwed shut and lips dry from being open for constant moaning, a tongue jutting out to moisten them occasionally. His body was sheen with sweat, knees trembling as they stayed bent, Michael unwilling to let his legs lay flat yet. He could see between the man's legs, his come dribbling down the pale round cheeks and staining their sheets. Gavin swallowed, already feeling something tingling, though he was still too beat to get hard again just yet. He leaned down to Michael's ear. "Ten minutes. Round two. Shower. If you aren't in there when time's up, I'll have to come get you." He whispered the demand harshly, relishing the shiver of anticipation he could see go down Michael's body. He got up and headed to the bathroom to start the water. 

It was good to be back.


End file.
